


Lumiose High-Here We Come!

by Sh3ph3rd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh3ph3rd/pseuds/Sh3ph3rd
Summary: A kinda AU where Ash and his friends go to Lumiose High to learn more about Pokemon. They all are still Pokemon trainers and they all have their respective Pokemons with them!
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 2





	Lumiose High-Here We Come!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know, many of you will be thinking, "But Ash and Serena are better!". Trust me, I think so too! But, no Ash/Serena story is complete without Calem, and I personally, don't want to see the jealous, abusive ex-boyfriend who has a Tyrunt. No thanks, I'll pass. So, let's get started!

Ash had returned to Pallet Town after returning from Unova. He missed his friends, Iris and Cilan. But most of all, he missed a certain blue-haired, Pokemon instructor who travelled with him during his Sinnoh journey. He had never felt like this towards any of his friends, but Dawn was special. He could talk to her about all his problems for hours and she wouldn't say anything, just listen. She would cheer him on in all of his battles along with her Pokemon. He couldn't quite describe this feeling towards her. Love, maybe? Huh? Who would have guessed the Ash Ketchum, who was really dense, would fall in love. But, new things happen everyday, and there's going to be a new thing happening today.

"Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum called

"Yes, Mom?" Ash asked

"I have a surprise for you! We are moving to Kalos region! And you'll be going to Lumiose High to learn more about Pokemons!"

"Really?! YAYYYYY!!!! I'm so excited to meet new friends and Pokemons!!" Ash said and went off to pack his bags

"Don't forget to pack your clean underwear!"

"Mom!!!"

Ash quickly packed some clothes for going to Kalos and went off to Professor Oak's lab to get his Pokemon for his new adventure. He picked Charizard, Infernape, Buizel and Gible to go with him.

*Time Skip: Next Day*

They were ready to board the flight to Lumiose City. They had already got a house there, and Ash was supposed to start at Lumiose High the next day. He couldn't wait to meet new friends and Pokemon.

*Time Skip: After Landing*

Ash and Pikachu breathed in the fresh air of Lumiose City, and they were very excited. They reached their new home and started to arrange the house according to them. It was still morning there, and school was going to start in a few minutes. Ash walked to the school with Pikachu alongside him. They both were very excited to go to this fascinating place when suddenly they bumped into a boy. He was of the same age as Ash. He had glasses on his face, and was wearing a blue jumpsuit (kinda). They both stumbled from the impact. 

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Me and my Pikachu weren't looking where we were going. I am sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, no problem! Are you new here?"

"Um...yes, I just moved here today and I'm going to attend Lumiose High, and I was just going there, but then I bumped into you. I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, well now, Lumiose City."

"I'm Clemont. I'm also attending Lumiose High, would you like to go there with me?"

"Sure! Thanks a lot, Clemont!"

They made their way to the building and Clemont took him to Professor Sycamore's office.

"Good morning, Professor!"

"Ah! Good morning, Clemont!"

"Professor, this is Ash, he's about to start here and I just wanted to bring him to you, so you can do the required things"

"OK, thanks, Clemont! So, welcome, Ash to Lumiose High! Professor Oak has told me a lot about you!"

"He has?! Thanks!"

"No problem! Anyways, here's your schedule, and you may meet some of your friends, so good luck! I'll meet you in the battlefield today!"

"Battlefield?"

"Oh, yes, whenever a new student comes, one person does a battle with him/her. So, today, since there are 2 new students, there will be two battles!"

"Two? Who's the other?"

"Hi, Ash!" a sweet voice came from behind him.

He recognized that voice to be that of Dawn, the person he was thinking of since he returned to Unova. He spun around to see she was still wearing the same attire. Piplup was there too, on her shoulder.

"Dawn! Long time, no see! Are you the new student here, too?!" Ash said as he hugged her. Something about this hug was different, Ash noticed, so did Dawn.

"I am! I can't wait to meet new Pokemon and new friends here!" Dawn said, with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Me too!"

Professor Sycamore had put them in the same class and gave them the schedules for the class. Their first class was going to start after the battle. So, they prepared to battle.


End file.
